kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Birthday Ever
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Veena - Fiji - Jorge - Cortana - Shredder - Wanda - Encora - Grace - Peter Plot It is nighttime and it is about time for the Cassidys to go to bed. Fiji‘s birthday party had just ended a while ago. Even though her and Kenny’s birthday is tomorrow, Kenny’s birthday party was going to be on their actual birthday so Fiji could have hers today. Kat then tells the twins that it is time for bed and then Kenny and Fiji went to their rooms. Then her mom and dad come to tell them good night as well. Peter then tells Kenny good night and that he would see him in the morning on his birthday and would wish him a happy one. Then after that everyone went to sleep. Transcript Kat, Peter, Grace, and Kenny are walking down a hallway. FIJI: Thank all of you for the wonderful birthday party, it was so much fun! KAT: We knew you would like it, Fiji, I wish it was longer, but now we have to hit the sack. FIJI: Okay Kat. Come on, Kenny! KENNY: (nods) is seen near Fiji’s room. GRACE: Good night, Fiji! Happy you liked the party. FIJI: Good night, Grace. PETER: Good night, Kenny. See you in the morning on your birthday, I will wish you a happy birthday tomorrow. out to a image of the Cassidy’s house and then it transitions from night to day KENNY: Yay, it’s my birthday! FIJI: (opens door) You mean it’s our birthday, brother. KENNY: I hope I get lots of special breakfast, and special presents, and special cards, and special dessert! and Fiji then exit Kenny’s room. Kenny comes across a rude banner in the family room saying “Nappy Birthday, Kenny”. Fiji was unsure who did it. KENNY: What is up with this happy birthday banner? PETER: That’s right, Kenny! You are the most horrible pet that we ever had! No fun for you on your birthday! KENNY: You lied to me! PETER: You are darn right I lied to you! Now, while the guests are coming, why don’t you eat your breakfast. It’s in the kitchen right now! looked at Peter with a mad face because she knew what Peter did. KENNY: Yaaay! scene then goes to the kitchen. PETER: I got you a rotten egg for your breakfast, now you are going to smell even worse! Eat it! KENNY: No! then picks up the egg off of the table and throws the egg on Peter‘s shirt. PETER: How dare you throw the egg at my shirt, Karl! claps and Kenny is seen laughing. PETER: Why are you all clapping? Oh well, since the guests are at the door, come to the living room for your cards and your presents. KENNY: Oooh, presents! then gets the door. Most of Kenny’s friends and relatives shown up, including his mother. VEENA: We are here! I have a special present for my son! JORGE: Happy birthday to the best friend ever! SHREDDER: Happy Birthday, brother. Here, I got you a new laptop. KENNY: Oh my really? I was not expecting you to get me a new one... SHREDDER: I just felt really guilty about hacking your old one as a, you know, prank... KENNY: I do not know what to say, but thanks, brother. SHREDDER: Don’t mention it, bro. and Shredder hug. VEENA: Here, son, I got you the same necklace as mine, I thought you might like it. tries the necklace on. It was black chain with a black triangle on it. KENNY: What do you think? VEENA: Wow, this looks really great on you, you are always such a handsome young boy of mine. CORTANA: I agree! KENNY: Oh guys... after some more presents and cards given by Kenny’s family, Peter brought out ''his ''set of gifts and his card PETER: Okay, all of you can go watch TV! the guests are seen leaving the room. However, Veena thought something was suspicious. PETER: Here is my card from you, read it. reads the card, which said: “Dear Kenny, you are the worst pet that I had ever seen, I cannot stand paying anymore of your bills for damaging things and your eating issues. Have fun being in trouble for centuries, nappy birthday!”. And also, there was a badly drawn picture of Peter beating Kenny. KENNY: How dare you, dad. PETER: I got you some presents, open them now! opens the gifts, but he is not pleased. PETER: I got you Cuddle E Clownfish, Baloney and Friends, Terrific Town, BoBo’s Circus DVDs, Orca Whale DVDs, Great Whites! KENNY: No, I don’t like Cuddle E Clownfish, Baloney and Friends, Terrific Town, BoBo’s Circus, and Orca Whales, Great White Sharks! PETER: These are the only things you can watch for the rest of your life and these are only to be watched from now on. I also got you a educational video game with Cuddle E Clownfish and a Cuddle E Clownfish doll, a Baloney doll, and a Orca doll. KENNY: I hate educational video games, and dolls... PETER: Those are the only toys you can play with and those are only to be played from now on. Also, I am giving you another present, here it is: you are grounded for six centuries! Normally I would say go to your room until cake, but instead I will say this: start watching all of these DVDs and when you are done, play your educational video game and dolls! KENNY: Well, I guess I have to watch all of these baby shows and play with my educational video game and dolls.. this is the weirdest birthday ever... we go back to Kat and the party guests. Shredder was making fake VHS openings, Kat and Fiji were having a conversation, and Veena was looking after her son. It turns out her son was being mistreated on his birthday by Peter. VEENA: Guys, guys! Kenny is actually being mistreated! stops and gasps. FIJI: Then we have to do something! At least before the worst possible scenario happens! VEENA: I think I got an idea... we go back to Kenny in the kitchen. It was time for cake, and Kenny then blows out the candle on a suspicious cake. KENNY: Dad? Aren’t you gonna cheer for me? PETER: No, because I grounded you and hate you. GRACE AND KENNY: Hey! PETER: Try your cake, Kenny. tries the cake, and Grace felt bad for Kenny because she had to witness the whole thing. KENNY: (gags) What is this?? This tastes so nasty! PETER: It’s a mud cake made of real mud from the dirt! KENNY: Eeeeee! PETER: Look at the thing beside your cake! KENNY: Wait a minute! That looks like a nappy! PETER: It is a nappy, I am going to put it on you, come over here, I am going to put that on you right now! then appears and throw the nappy at Peter.